


Lay Up

by 123Brooksie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Brooksie/pseuds/123Brooksie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista is obsessed with the best defender on the court. She goes to all of the games to "support her sister" but really she's really watching the tall, tan, brown eyed starter.</p><p>(This summary really sucks)<br/>This is fluff rn smut later I guess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Up

**Author's Note:**

> So I was cleaning out my Evernote and I found this. Before I deleted this I thought I should post it just to see if anyone would like it.

I always loved basketball. I can't play of course but I love to watch. There's one specific player that I love the most. Her name is Ymir. I always come to the college to watch my sister Frieda play, but I love when Ymir is in the games. When she's in I actually look up from my phone and watch. When people foul her I feel personally targeted, but then she gets back up and I'm clapping the hardest. Thank god she's okay. Then she, with her perfect form, always makes both free-throw shots. She isn't the star of the team, that's my sister Frieda, but she is my star. Today is one of the last games, if they win they go to the tournament, if not I don't get to see Ymir anymore, atleast until next basketball season.

The score is 43-41, we are not winning. There is 3 minutes and 54 seconds left in the game. We can win. Frieda passes the ball to Ymir when she flashes   
through the center and she scores. I jump to my feet and clap, my blond bangs briefly blocking my eyesight.

"Good job Ymir!" I yell. She looks up at me and I stop clapping. My heart leaps out of my chest so far I swear people around me can see it. She looked at me so briefly, but she noticed me. She did.

"Hey, hey! Historia sit down, I can't see!" My father yells from behind me. I look around and I'm the only one standing up still. How abasing, I quickly take my seat.

"Come on girls! One shot!" Their coach yells.

"Defense!" I yell. "Ymir!" I scream. She's the most reliable when it comes to defense in my opinion.

She gets lower to the ground, punishing her thighs with a sinking squat and holds her hands out in front of her. She follows her opponent as she dribbles quickly up the court and towards the basket. The opponent idiotically stops dribbling.

"That's a travel!" Angry parents scream.

Frieda rushes to Ymir and this other player, trembling with the dead ball. She has no one to pass it to and in this deadly trap, the two best defenders trapping one medium heighted girl, she stands no chance at all.

"Grab it Ymir!" I shout.

"Come on Frieda get your ball. It's yours if you want it." My dad says.

The clock is running. There's only a minute and thirty seconds left.

"Just foul her!" People in the crowds yell. Frieda slaps the ball and it hits Ymir in the face. I gasp and stand to my feet.

"Ymir!" I call desperately.

She somehow catches the ball a split second after it hits her in the face, she seems to be unaffected as she drives the ball down the court. Frieda runs across the court ahead of Ymir and she passes the ball to her. Now the game lies in my sisters hand as she dribbles down the court. She zeros in towards the basket and throws the ball up for what I assume to be a layup. All goes wrong and the ball bounces too far off of the backboard. With all of the defense and offense back at the court, everyone goes grabbing for the ball. It rolls off of one girls fingers, underneath another's legs, and finally Ymir grabs it from the floor and makes a killer layup. I'm only the first to jump up and start screaming. Ymir did it! She really did.

After the game we wait in the schools loft for the players to return. Frieda is the first to come out and all the parents start cheering. It was a good game for Frieda with her twenty seven points and two assists. She gives a hug to a few parents and finally joins my side.

"Good game." I say.

"Thanks!" She yells hugging me with one sweaty arm.

More irrelevant players file out of the locker room and then finally Ymir comes out. I'm surprised, not one parent congratulates her on her game. She made two really good shots, the winning shot, and most of Frieda's points are due to her assists(18). Her and Frieda are the only tall girls in the starting lineup.

I watch her every move and I can feel her body heat as she comes closer to my family. "Good game Ymir!" Frieda says giving her teammate a high five.

"Thanks." Ymir says.

It's the first time I've heard her voice clearly, not counting the swears and cursing she says when she's hit in the face or falling down. I heard her voice.

"This your family?" She asks.

Frieda nods. "This is my dad and my sister, Krista."

Ymir actually cares about Frieda? She actually cares about the members of our.  family. Her lips press together in straight, tight line, then twist into a smile as she looks at me. I gasp as her amber eyes lock contact with my pale blue ones.

"You're the little blond girl always making noise." She says squinting her eyes a little.

"U-uh yes." I say quietly, my cheeks probably blushing a rosy pink.

"There's something in your hair." She says her squint getting smaller. "It's in your bangs." She continues. I smoothe out my hair with the palm of my hand looking up at her questioningly to see if I got whatever is in my hair out. "It's... Wait a sec you're making it worse." She says and i accept defeat and lower my hand back to my side. I look around me and Frieda and my father are gone. They are already heading towards the car. "Here," Ymir says and when I turn back to face her, her hand is coming towards my face. My eyes widen and her fingers slowly curl, stopping before her hand can touch me. "I have a better idea, lift your hand to your bangs." She says. I lift my hand to my bangs and start combing through them with my fingers. "Here." She says wrapping her soft, slightly sweaty fingers around my wrist. She does it in a way that one would grab a used tissue off of the floor and she puts my hand up to the other side of my hair. "You got it." She says walking away. "Tell Frieda to be on time for  Thursdays game." She says waving.

I touch the slightly wet ring around my wrist that Ymir held. "Okay!" I yell before she leaves the doors. As I'm watching her leave I see my fathers car in front of the college. He beeps the horn angrily and I run out.

"What were you in there doing?" My father asks as soon as I get into the car.

"Some of the players were asking me things, I don't know." I say.

My father rolls his eyes and the drive home is silent.

 

When we get home I walk into Frieda's room. She's laying on her bed with her headphones in her ears, reading a magazine.

"Frieda!" I yell and she jumps.

"What?" She asks clearing one of her ears. I climb onto her bed. "What do you want?" She asks.

"I can't handle this anymore. I think I'm in love with somebody." I say laying flat on my back looking up at her ceiling.

"Okay. You need advice?" She asks.

"Yes." I answer desperately.

"Well," she says with amusement. "Who is it?" She asks.

"Some guy, I don't see him enough at all." I lie. I couldn't tell my sister that I'm in love with a girl, one that's on her team.

"Krista you're only fifteen, what do you know about love?" She asks.

She has a point. "I don't know anything about it, besides the fact that I love this... Guy." I say.

"Love... Love, love is when you look into that persons eyes and you never ever want to break the eye contact. Love is when you know you'd give up your life for this person no questions asked. Still think you're in love, Krista?" She asks.

"I know I am." I say.

"Well, the only advice I have for you is don't get hurt." She says putting her headphones back on and resuming her peruse through her magazine.

I roll out of her bed and go back to my room. I lay in bed just thinking about Ymir and how good she is in basketball. She's so quiet and inexpressive unlike everyone else.

-

Today is the first game of the tournament. Frieda and some ther people are stretching. Ymir just got here and she is adjusting her shoestrings. Everyone is super social except her.

"Do you have an extra water bottle?" Some girl asks Frieda.

"Yeah," Frieda says. "I brought two extras." She runs to us on the benches and I hand her gym bag to her. She opens it and tosses the girl a bottle. "Ymir!" Frieda yells. Ymir looks up at Frieda. Her eyes briefly flick to me and I stop breathing. "Do you need some water?" Frieda asks.

"Yeah thanks." Ymir says. Frieda throws her a bottle and returns to the court. Ymir looks at me again. This time I'm the first to look away. When I look back at Ymir she's smiling. Everytime I see that smile I just... I just melt.

"Historia!" My father calls and Ymir looks up at him. "Close your sister's bag." He says. I hastily close her bag and the game is about to begin. All the players go to their coaches and the starting five line up.

After halftime the game is an absolute blowout. It's 54 to 17. We are not winning, and I doubt we can. Frieda made all 17 points with help from Ymir.

The next quarter is exciting. Ymir makes seven consecutive three pointers. It's still not enough. 54-38.

"That Ymir?" My father says. "She's a good player but she has a horrible attitude." My father says as the referee blows the whistle.

"Foul on number 24. Over the back." He yells.

That's her third. Two more and she'll foul out of the game.

The girl she fouled on makes both of her free throw shots and the coach pulls Ymir out of the game.

"Hey coach!" I yell.

Ymir, the coach, and my father all look at me.

"Historia? What are you doing?" My father says over me.

"Dumb move, very dumb move. They're going to whip your ass now." I say.

"Historia!" My father shouts.

The coach shrugs his shoulders at me and Ymir smiles up at me, shaking her head. I blush a little and hide my face in my bangs.

As I thought, the game was a blowout without Ymir. I feel so offended. When the game is over I march down the bleachers before the teams disappear.

"Coach!" I yell.

"Oh you're Frieda's little sister." He says. He backs up when he sees my frown.

"You didn't have to loose that game. Ymir made seven three pointers in like five minutes." I say crossing my arms.

He smiles at me like I'm a cute angry four year old. "You know what? You're a sophomore right?" He asks.

I nod, my bangs flailing messily in my face.

"Well we agreed that if we lossed before next week, the championship, we would hold a three day camp. You should come, Ymir is one of the tutors. You like her so much, see if you can handle her attitude." He says.

"Frieda is a tutor too." I say.

"Yeah... Okay then. You can come. It's $75, but I'll let you go free." He says.

"I'll ask my dad." I say.

When my father and I wait in the loft Ymir is the first back, and for the first time in the two seasons she's been playing basketball with my sister, the parents cheer for her. Her eyes widen and she can't hide the faint smile on her lips. They bump fists with her and high five her as she passes them.

Then Frieda walks out and the parents cheer louder than I've ever heard. Frieda hugs a few parents then slings her arm around Ymir's neck. She looks at my sister nonchalantly but I can tell she appreciates the affection.

"And thus ends the summer league of basketball for the greatest players on the sophomore basketball team, Ymir and Frieda." Frieda says strolling along towards us. Ymir is still in her grasp. Her eyes go from the floor then up to me. I just stare into the orbs of caramel brown and get drunk off of it.

"Krista, did you see your sisters great game?" Frieda says.

"Oh I saw it." I say slapping her back.

She releases Ymir. "Ow! Dad, dad did you see me?" She asks.

"Yeah I saw you, when they took Ymir out, it really showed how good of a team you and her made, but the rest of the people on your team aren't really worth anything. Great game today Ymir." My father says.

"I heard you again today blondie." Ymir says pinching my cheek.

I let my bangs hang low in my face to hide my embarrassment. "Oh yeah. I'm just really passionate about basketball." I lie. I know the rules and stuff but I don't really care for the sport itself.

She peels open my bangs making me gasp, and brings her face in, leveling her eyes with mine. She's bent so awkwardly and I finally realize how much she towers over me.

"Stop hiding your face, His-tori-a" she says, sing-songing the name only my father calls me.

"Stop it." I whisper.

"You don't like that name?" She asks. I shrug. "Oh." She says with a smile. "Since you like basketball so much, aren't you going to the three day camp? Your sister can be your personal tutor although she already has five kids registered." Ymir says.

"How much more room does she have?" I ask.

"Two more people." She says adjusting the gym bag on her shoulder.

"And uh," I start. There's nothing wrong with asking this. "How much room do you have?" I ask looking down.

"I'll only talk to you if I can see your face." She says playfully.

She has an attitude on the court, but with me it's not here, not even a little. I lift my head and let my bangs fall back to the side of my face.

"That's better. Now what was your question?" She asks.

I can feel my face heat up. "Nothing." I say quickly.

Her face is back to the nonchalant look and I wonder if I've offended her. I hear a horn beat twice and I look outside. Frieda and my father have pulled the car to the front of the building and are waiting for me to come out.

"I think that's your dad." She says squinting her eyes. I nod and start to walk out. I open the door and walk out of it. "Hey Historia," she says as it's closing. I turn around to face her. "I have space for one more person." She says, then walking out of my sight.

My dad beeps the horn three more times and I'm running to the car.

"Dad, dad, dad!" I yell.

"What, what, what?" He answers

"Tomorrow at like seven could we come back here?" I ask frantically.

"For what?" He asks.

"Because I wanna do the basketball camp thing. I need to register ASAP." I say.

He stops the car and turns to look at me. Frieda looks back too, then they look at each other. "You're a cheerleader, Historia." My father says.

"That was in middle school, besides I really want to become more like Frieda." I say.

"Well I'm pretty talented. Dad I think it's a good idea. I think I have spots left too. It's three days so I could watch over her at the hotels and stuff." Frieda says.

"Well yeah but I want to be in Ymir's group." I say.

Frieda frowns then turns back around, followed by my father who begins to drive again.

"Alright. We'll go in the morning but Historia this is costing me $75, you better be serious about this." Father says.

"Oh I haven't told you the best part. Frieda, your coach is letting me be a part of this free of charge." I say cockily.

"Oh really? He could've just been saying that." My father says. "Anyway, we'll see in the morning." He says.

After hours of just laying in my bed, thinking that I actually had a conversation with the person I'm so in love with, I get up and go to Frieda's room.

"... Yeah Ymir." Is all I hear before I'm shoving myself into the room.

"Ymir?" I ask.

"... Yeah that was her." Frieda says into the phone. I walk up to her bed. "What do you want?" Frieda asks me.

"Don't be mean to her. She's my blondie." Someone says through the phone. It is Ymir. Ymir has a phone? And, Frieda has her number?

"Wanna talk to Ymir, Krista?" Frieda asks.

I nod feverishly and almost snatch the phone out of Frieda's hand.

"Hello?" Ymir says.

"Hi." I reply.

"So Historia? Krista? You have so many names. Which one should I really call you?" She says.

"I prefer Krista, number 24." I say.

She laughs and I begin to blush. I place a hand on my heart, then quickly remove it when I notice Frieda giving me a strange look.

"That was pretty rude Krista, put your sister back on the phone, I'm done talking to you." She says. She doesn't sound angry, but I obey her anyway then defeatedly walk out of Frieda's room.

I lay on my bed and cry for a good thirty minutes, only stopping to clean myself up for dinner. I don't need my dad to worry about me, especially about my same sex love. He'd never look at me the same.

 

Days slowly pass and it's finally Thursday. I borrow basketball clothes from Frieda and our father rides us to the hotel. "Look after each other." He says, driving off only after we are inside.

People from Frieda's basketball team hug her, then I see Ymir sitting in a chair across the room. She scans the room and smiles when she catches me staring at her. I quickly avert my gaze.

When I look back up she's still looking at me and I have to place my hand over my heart to stop it from jumping out of my chest. I look back up at her and she's coming my way. I'm not ready to talk to her, my heart is still racing. I back up slowly and Ymir's shorts just come down, like they're yanked down. Frieda grabs onto her shoulders and she laughs demonically. I can't help myself and my eyes, in horror, lower from her face to her underwear. I gasp as I see the sexy black lingerie, the perfectly toned thighs, the creamy olive skin tone.  The entire room is too hot, I can't take it.

Ymir shakes her head with a slight smile as she lifts her shorts back up, then Frieda's come down from someone else. She's wearing equally sexy, red panties and that makes me frown in confusion. College girls. Someone pulls Ymirs rubberband out of her head and I get to see her with her hair straight down. It takes my breath away. She's so exotic. In my neighborhood everyone has a certain look, in other words they all look like me. I've never seen someone so exotic.

All the tutors seem to be play fighting. I walk to the counter and get my room information. The first day of actual training starts tomorrow. I guess today is a sort of her to know you type of day, I'm not really into that sort of thing though. I get into the elevator and press the button for the third floor.

I plop down on my bed. On the other side of the room there's another bed. So I'm going to have a roommate. It's probably Frieda. Even though it's morning, I change into my pajamas. I'd rather be on my phone than meeting new people. That's exactly what I do all morning, lay on my bed on my phone.

At night Frieda stumbles into the room.

"Are you okay?" I ask her sitting up.

"Mhm. Drinkin' with the ladies-" she says before burping loudly.

College students these days. My father doesn't know how much of an alcoholic my sister is. I get up and help her out of her clothes, again I see her sexy underwear. It's actually a set and her bra is red lace too.

"My-my suitcase. In the lobby." She says.

I roll my eyes and head down to the lobby. I get in the elevator and Ymir is there, leaning on the back wall. "Hey blondie. You're on my team right?" She says.

"Y-yeah." I say standing as far away from Ymir as possible.

"That's good." She says. "Did you see your sister? I got her drunk." Ymir says proudly.

"That's not a good thing." I say with a sigh.

"You're really something." Ymir says staring into my eyes. There's a hypnotizing twinkle in her eyes and I can't look away. "Your mouth is open." She says pushing my chin up. The elevator stops on the second floor. "This is my stop." She says as the door opens.

"Can- can I see your room?" I ask as she begins to walk out. The doors begin to close but suddenly return behind the wall as she stops in the doorway. She puts her hand in the doorway and turns to look at me with slightly flushed cheeks. Is she blushing or was that because she was a little tipsy.

"Come on." She finally says.

I trot over to her and walk with her to her room. She opens the door and let's me walk in first. There's only one bed in her room.

"You don't have a roomate?" I ask.

"Hell no," she says. "That's only for sisters."

"Oh." I say giggling. An awkward silence befalls on us.

I walk over to her bed and I sit on it. She seems pretty shocked, but she comes closer.

"I have to take a shower." She says. "Stay here." She says. I nod. She pulls a change of clothes out of her suitcase and goes to the bathroom. "Stay." She says poking her head out.

"Okay." I say with a smile, then she disappears.

With her gone I go through everything of hers. I remember her thighs, and lace underwear. She's so perfect. Now that I was finally close enough to her face I notice her freckles. After I've successfully gone through everything of hers I notice her phone on the nightstand. I grab it and hold it to my heart.

"Ymir." I whisper. I lift my shirt up and drag the rectangle along my stomach. It feels so good. "Oh, Ymir, your hands-" I say. I click the button to turn the screen on and her wallpaper is a selfie of some of the girls from the basketball team wearing bikinis. I look in awe at the muscles on her stomach. Her hair is down too. Her boobs are kind of small but I can see a small brown birthmark on the left one.

Her phone starts to vibrate and I get a strange idea. I scoot back on the bed and lay my head down on a pillow. I open my legs and with my thumb I hold my pajama pants and underwear open. I put the vibrating phone on my lower abdomen and slowly slide it down. "Ymir." I say with clenched eyes.

"What are you doing, blondie?" I shut my legs in horror. I sit up and slowly put her phone on her nightstand. "You were going through my phone?" She asks, water dripping from her hair to the floor. There's a towel on her head and all she's wearing is a tank top that barely covers her underwear. I gasp. "There's no lock on it so I'm not sure what you saw." She says bending to place her dirty close in a plastic bag. She's wearing tight, white silk panties. They have fashionable ruffles on them and I wonder what her bra looks like.

"I didn't see anything." I take a deep breath. I can't deal with this anymore. I have to come clean. "Ymir!" I yell.

"Jesus my ears." Ymir chuckles.

"Please sit down." I say. My heart is beating so fast. Can I really do this? She frowns at me and kneels on the bed next to me, sitting her but down in between her heels. My eyes go from her knees to in between her legs, they end on the little bow directly under the hem of her panties as I remember to focus. Her palms come to rest on each of her thighs.

"What is it, Krista?" She asks taking her rubberband out of her hair, then returning her hand to her thigh.

"You've probably noticed me at all of your basketball games."

"Yeah because you're the loudest."

"Well there's a reason for it." I say taking another deep breath.

"Frieda?" She asks.

I feel like I can't breathe. There's too many feelings bottled inside of me. I literally tackle her and kiss her on the lips. She straightens her legs out underneath me and places her hand on my back as I give her a slow passionate, sloppy kiss. I shyly dip my tongue inside of her mouth and it's welcomed by hers. I explore her mouth, her teeth, her cheeks, and her own tongue. My eyes well up with tears from emotion or lack of oxygen. Two frustrating years of loving someone from the bleachers and now finally, I'm not on the sidelines.

When I lift my lips from hers strands of saliva follow my tongue, break, then fall on Ymir's chin. I stare down at her and the realization of what I've just done sets in. I roll off of her and just sit on the edge of her bed. Ymir follows after a moment. She turns and stares at my face but I refuse to look back.

I should apologize. I should get on my knees and beg for her forgiveness.

"No, I won't apologize." I think out loud.

"What?" She asks. "Look at me. What was that?" She says seriously.

"I said I won't apologize for that kiss. I love you Ymir. I don't go to those games to see Frieda. I only go for you, Frieda is my excuse." I say, tears running down my face.

"Why are you only telling me this now?" She asks quietly.

"What other time could I have told you!" I yell.

"Calm down." 

"No. Ymir I love you so much and I can barely even express it."

"I get it Krista, I do."

"You don't. I've loved you in agony for about two years. Do you know how much that hurts." I sob.

"Look, stop crying. I've never had a girlfriend or anything. I'm not really a decent person, but-" Ymir starts before I cut her off.

"I'm not asking for much..." I say.

Ymir clears her throat. "Well, what do you want?" She asks.

"Become mine Ymir." I say quietly. "Become mine." I say louder.

Ymir chuckles to herself before getting on all fours. "What you mean is, you want to become mine right?" She says.

"Yes." I whisper.

She crawls over to me and straddles me. I slowly lay down under her. "You know what that means right?" She asks.

She lowers her head to kiss my flushed face and I turn my head to avoid it. I cover my face with my hands and Ymir gently peels them away. "You don't have to be embarrassed. You love me right?" She asks.

She moves her head to the side and this time I let her kiss me. She slowly unbuttons my pajama shirt, leaving the button closest to my neck intact.

"For the first time I want your comfort to be the priority so I'm not going to force you to be completely naked." She says.

Wait what's going on? Are we-

Ymir slides my pajama pants off. She wriggles her finger under the hem of my underwear. "You still want to become mine?" She asks.

I nod. I'm ready. The heat from her body hovering over me intensifies. Her breath leaves my face as she slides down my body. Warm air, it sweeps over my bare quivering stomach and her fingers sweep lightly over my ribs. "Your skin is so soft." She whispers, her breath over my lower stomach. She licks a straight line from the hem of my panties to my belly button and I shiver in pleasure. "Such a sweet girl." She says with a smile. Her hand seems to be on fire as she slides it up my stomach, over my ribs, and on top of my boob. She slides her fingers underneath the fabric covering my chest and lightly cups my boob. It feels so small under her hands, my little pinch of a boob. As she slides her fingers out from underneath my shirt her she lightly touches my nipple and I moan softly.

"That a girl." Ymir whispers over my damp, sweaty stomach.

Then her tongue is on my hip, her teeth latching onto my underwear and dragging them down. I am naked, my most private parts are out in the open, exposed to the girl I love. I instinctively shut my legs. "Have you changed your mind?" She asks. I look down at her to see her looking up at me.

I shake my head frantically, throwing my bangs over my eyes. "No, please touch me." I whisper.

"If you really feel that way then open your legs." She whispers against my stomach.

I accept the embarrassment of this situation and I slowly part my legs. She decides to help and basically pushes both of my knees up and almost to the bed.

"Historia." She says and I don't mind. "Don't hide your face." She says flipping my bangs out of my face. I clench my eyes shut and hold my breath as the air in the room blows over my bare sensitivity. Ymir puts a finger in my mouth, then pushes in a second, and quickly withdraws.

"Historia, breathe." She says.

**Author's Note:**

> For now this is a one-shot


End file.
